The present invention relates to boat trailers. More particularly, the invention relates to a taillight assembly for boat trailers.
Recreational vehicles such as boats are usually transported from one location to another by use of a towed trailer on which the vehicle is mounted. Typically, these trailers are towed by a family automobile having a towing rig mounted at the back end of the automobile.
Laws in many states require that vehicle lighting systems be mounted at the rear end of the trailer. These systems include night-driving lights, backing lights, and braking lights.
The specific locations across the rear end of the trailer, and the heights above the ground at which the lights are mounted, vary from vehicle to vehicle. Invariably, however, the positioning is such that that significant problems are encountered when the recreational vehicle carried by the trailer is a boat.
Launching of a boat mounted on such a trailer is usually accomplished in the following manner. A ramp is provided at the launch site. The ramp angles downward into the water, and the trailer may be backed down the ramp until the boat is in a position with respect to the surface of the water at which the boat, when means securing it to the towed trailer are removed, will be floatably supported on the surface of the water. A portion of the trailer is necessarily submerged during this launch procedure.
Even if the sloping of the launching ramp is gradual, the lighting system of the trailer is likely to become submerged by the time the boat is in a position to be released. Since the trailer is backed to this release position, the backing lights are on during the performance of the launching maneuver. Depending upon the extent of prior use of the lights and the length of time in completing the maneuver, the lights may become very hot. There can, therefore, be a significant temperature differential between the lights and the water. Frequently, because of this temperature difference, the light bulbs explode. Even in warmer bodies of water where the the temperature differential is not sufficient to cause explosion of the lights, direct exposure to the water can induce corrosion of the metal components of the lighting fixtures. Corrosion will be particularly acute when the trailer is backed into a body of salt water. Moreover, the damage to and safety involved in the exposure of electrical wiring to water and more particularly to salt water, are obvious and significant.
If, on the other hand, the taillight is mounted well above the trailer to eliminate contact with water at launching, another problem is created: the arm or other support on which the taillight is mounted vibrates severely due to the lever arm created and the normal road irregularities.
The present invention addresses and solves these and other problems associated with taillights mounted on boat trailers.